A New Legend
by Queen Hylia
Summary: Everyone knows about the tale surrounding the Goddess and her Hero, however in the world of Hyrule today, those stories are just myths. What happens when those myths start becoming real life? RATED M. AU. ROMANCE/ADVENTURE FANFIC.
1. Hyrule Academy

_Hello everyone and welcome to "A New Legend" _

_This story is the revival of "You Could Be the One" _

_As the old readers of my story know, I was not pleased with how my story was going. I felt it bounced back and forth a lot between things and it was never consistent with itself. So, "A New Legend" was born. This story will be pulling a lot of the old ideas. (Don't worry new readers, I'm going to explain all of it. But, former readers will already know some of what is going on) _

_I defiantly feel you guys will enjoy this one a lot more_

**_"_****_A New Legend" _**

**Zelda's POV**

Warm winds roamed around the campus of Hyrule Academy as Sheik and I pulled into the Hyrule Academy parking lot.

"You nervous, sis?" Sheik asked me while patting my shoulder. I looked out the driver window at the huge school that was now my home and education and shrugged. "Hey, it will be all right. For the most part we have classes together, and if you need me I'm one text away." He smiled at me, and I returned the look.

"Alright, I guess we better go." He nodded and the two of us stepped out of the car we arrived in. I locked it as we started walking into the school. The two of us made it into the court yard, and I had to stop walking for a second to intake the beauty that was Hyrule Academy. In the center of the court yard lied a huge beautiful fountain surrounded by benches and shrubs that blossomed with hibiscus. The grass was a bright, freshly cut green. Flowers were planted in little patches around the yard. I couldn't help but to ogle at them.

"C'mon, Zelda. We're gunna be late!" Sheik hollered at me from the other side of the court yard.

"Ahah... Coming!" I replied as I chased after him down the stoned path.

**Link's POV**

I sighed while staring out the window of my first period. Even thought it was AP Hyrulean Hystory, one of my favorite subjects, I just wasn't all too excited for it. I looked around at the students that had gathered in the class. Most of them were gossiping away about things they did over their summer vacations. _'Just two more years…'_ I told myself. I went back to staring out the window again and started counting down the days left in the school year. I couldn't' help but to start drumming my fingertips on the desk while waiting for to begin the "First day of school intro class."

"Hey, Link!" A familiar voice called. I looked over to the source of the noise, which was my best friend and roommate, Sheik. He gave me a high five and took the seat in front of me. Directly behind him was a girl with a similar shade of blonde hair that took the seat directly next to him. "So, how was your summer?"

"Eh, same as always. I worked at my Uncle's farm for the majority of it." I told him. "Yours?" Sheik just started grinning at me.

"Well, to be honest, my summer was pretty nice. My sister, Zelda, I don't know if you remember her or not, moved back to Hyrule to live with us and go to the school." I watched him gesture to the lady sitting beside him. She turned around and made eye contact with me. She had the brightest blue eyes. They shined like little sea crystals. Her hair was a pale blonde, but had the shine of silk. And her skin, was light like a doll. I couldn't help but to stare at her face. I felt a wave of connection with her, almost like I have known her before today.

I felt Sheik tap my shoulder. "So yeah, Zelda, this is my roommate and best friend since first grade, Link. And Zelda, Samus will be in this class with you, and I'm going to head to my class now. See you next period." Sheik waved goodbye to the both of us, and headed out the door.

"Pleasure to meet you." Her voice sang. She extended a slender hand my way, and I shook it, lightly because I was afraid to break it. "You know, I'm not made of glass. You can actually grip my hand and it won't break." I pulled away shocked at what she had said. I let out a nervous laugh because things just got really awkward. Luckily, Samus walked into the room and sat next to Zelda to distract her from me.

_'__This is going to be a long year.' _I thought to myself while glancing up at Zelda. I turned my head back out the window and waited for class to start. The late bell rang at 9:00 and then followed by it, our history teacher entered the room. He was tall, dark skinned, and lanky.

"Good morning class!" He cheered to everyone, and got no response. "Wow, tough crowd. Alright, let's get down to business. I am going to be your instructor for the next year. If at any point you feel like you cannot handle me as your instructor, there is the door." He raised his left hand and gestured to it. "Anyway, just some information about me, I am Jameth Linebeck the 4th. My ancestors are in fact the famous one's who had helped the Hero defeat the Dark King during the great flood. It is rather amazing, and feel free to ogle at me because of it. I mean, it is impressive. How many people do you meet that has a family history with the Hero himself?" Linebeck bragged.

A girl sat two rows over shot up her hand and began to speak before called on.

"Well, , honestly, you aren't the only one who has history. My name is Romani, and my family runs Romani farm which has been around for centuries, and we helped the Hero during the period he was in Termina and preventing the end of the world." Her soft country accent echoed through the room. "So you shouldn't drive your pride off of things your family did in the past, because you're not the only one with ancestors that helped the Hero."

"Excuse me, , but were we talking about you? No? I didn't think so." He fired back at her. She stomped her foot and sat back down. I couldn't help but to feel bad for her, but she did bring it onto herself. I looked up at Zelda who was talking quietly with Samus.

"So what class do you have next period, Zelda?" Samus whispered to her.

"Honors Calculus with " she whispered back. Samus frowned at her response.

"What is your whole schedule? Write it down for me!" She urged. Zelda took out a piece of paper and began jotting everything down. When she handed it back to Samus, I caught a glimpse of the first three classes, which were all classes with me. _'Score! I have chances to redeem myself. Awesome.'_

Now that my morning had a glimmer of the day looking better, I went back to looking out the window with a smile on my face. I watched as the trees bellowed in the summer breeze.

"So does anyone else have anything else to say regarding their family ancestry? No? Okay. The rest of the day is yours." Linebeck told us while he sat down and began working on his computer.

Samus and Zelda turned around to talk to me.

"So, Link, how are you doing this morning? It's been a while since we've talked." Samus said.

I looked at her "Mmm, I'm doing just fine to be honest with you. Yourself?" I replied.

"Same. What is your schedule?" She asked. I handed it to her, and she glanced over it.

"So Zelda, you and Link have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, lunch, 6th, and 7th together. Whoever made these schedules must have thought you'd make nice classmates or something.

_'__Or maybe it's a sign from fate…' _I thought to myself. "Yea, I guess so." I said trying to keep it cool. I didn't want to weird them out. The three of us talked about Zelda's life at her old school up until the bell rang.

"Hey, want to walk to the next class with me, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Sure. Let's go." I responded.

_Till next time..._

_Queen Hylia _


	2. And the Day Goes On

**Zelda's POV**

* * *

><p>Link and I walked to class together, and along the way we bumped in to my brother Sheik.<p>

"Ready for this class?" Sheik asked us. I nodded and Link scoffed.

"Hell no, man." Sheik and I laughed at his response.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I reassured him. For some odd reason, this felt natural, like all of this was supposed to happen. I looked at Link. There was some sort of magnetic pull between us, and it was strange feeling. I pulled my eyes away and headed into the class room. I took a seat in the second row, 4th one down. Link sat in the seat to the right of me, and Sheik sat in front of him. The two of the started rambling on about better ways to make their dorm look. I rolled my eyes.

'_I haven't even gone to my dorm yet.. I guess I'll have to go eventually.' _

"So Zelda, I think you're going to like it here." Sheik said.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"I just feel it, like this was meant to be. Besides, you always told me you were never really happy living in Termina. So I feel like this change will benefit us all." Sheik said, smiling at me.

"Me too." I said smiling at him. _'Oh, Sheik. I hope you're right.' _I looked down at my lap and thought about the day I told my dad I was moving.

"_You're…leaving?" His voice sounded crushed under a weight of depression. _

"_Yea… Dad, it's nothing against you, I just don't feel like I belong here, in Termina. I need to go to Hyrule. I can feel it in my soul." I pleaded to him. Tears were dripping down his face._

"_It's not me, is it?" He asked while his voice shook._

"_No dad, it is absolutely not you. This is just a Zelda thing. I miss mom and Sheik and frankly school here isn't exactly the best either. And, between us, I don't like Majora and the feeling for her is mutual. She and I just don't mix well dad and I don't want to ruin things if you're happy." 'Even if she is an AWFUL person…' _

"_I understand honey. When do you want to leave?" _

"_This weekend mom and Sheik are driving out to get me. So I have seven days to get packed up for Hyrule." He nodded._

"_Okay, I can help if you need it." _

"_Okay, thank you dad. I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

Man, he was heartbroken when I told him I was leaving, and it was even worse when I left, but for Majora, I had never seen her more happy before. She was basically helping me get everything ready, and shoving me out the door when they got there. Termina was filled with too many ghosts for me, and I needed to be able to breathe clean air from a fresh new start, and Hyrule was that start.

"Good morning class! I am , your teacher this year. I have a packet full of review problems. They are due Thursday. I'm giving you this class time to start them, tomorrow we will have our first lesson. Good luck." Our teacher was short, and hair a deep burgundy colored hair. Freckles lightly coated her face. Her olive eyes scanned the rows while taking attendance. "Okay, looks like we are all here. Great! Let me pass out those packets now." She made her way to the start of each row, and handed the respected amount of packets to go down the rows.

When I got my packet I looked through it, and it basically was all basic problems that would take me not too long to finish.

"This is a piece of cake!" I sad to Sheik and Link. They both looked at me like I was crazy, which caused me to give an awkward laugh out. "Well…for me at least…" The two of them turned their attention back to each other and began talking again. I sighed. It was hard to make friends with people.

"Hey, Link." I started, he looked over at me. "What instrument do you play?" I saw his eyes light up slightly.

"Well, I play ocarina and guitar. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Samus said we have 3rd period together, and 3rd is my music class… and I was just curious what you play. That's all"

"Oh yea! We do have next class together. What do you play Zelda?"

"Well, I play harp and I can sing." I grinned at him. I raised an eyebrow at Sheik, who know all about my singing abilities.

"Don't even start this game, Zelda." I started laughing.

"I'm not, because I'll just beat you again!" the three of us started laughing and continued talking till the end of class, and none of us got any work done.

Link and I walked to music class once the bell rang. He introduced me to his friend Saria, who also played ocarina. Then we went up to talk to the teacher, Lady Nayru.

"Welcome to my class, . I have your harp, it's in my office let's go get it." I nodded and followed her into the dim room. "Here you are!" I hope you aren't rusty because I want you to play for us. We haven't had a harp player in ages!" Her hands clapped together out of excitement. I nodded and headed out of the room and sat in the seat that was labeled "Zelda : Harp" which was in the second row.

"Good morning class! Alright, we have a new student and instrument in the program. Everyone, please welcome Hikaru who will be playing harp for us. Go ahead, Zelda."

I nodded and my fingers began to run across the strings, which rang fully in the room. I started playing the song my mom would sing to me when I was a baby... my song…my lullaby.

"_Go to sleep,_

_Rest upon your bed,_

_May this night bring dreams to your head_

_Hear my voice,_

_Never let it die,_

_Keep this lullaby_

_Soon the sun shall set on,_

_Long it will be till dawn,_

_Never from you will I be gone_

_Carry on,_

_Rid this world of fear,_

_Now the time is near,_

_Peace will soon reign here..."_

I looked up only to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws. I could feel my checks start to turn hot while we sat in silence, but one by one they all added into a slow clap, to honor my performance.

"Oh, Zelda! That was wonderful!" Lady Nayru cheered. "Alright everyone. It is time to do some free practice. We have to start looking at pieces each of you will play at the fall concert. Feel free to play or get caught up. I won't start cracking the whip since it is only the first day. Enjoy this free time." She said, and the walked off into her office.

"So Zelda, where did you learn that song?" Saria asked me.

"Well, my mom used to sing it to me at night when I was a kid. It was the only way she could get me to sleep." I laughed. Saria smiled at me.

"That is really cute! It was a beautiful song." She added.

"Thank you." I said.

I shuffled through some of my music looking for a good piece to play for the upcoming concert. If only there were an easy way to pick one. I sighed and stuffed them back into my music folder.

When the bell rang Link, Saria, and I went to lunch. Link said we were going to need the huge table in the back right corner because a lot of people sat with him. The three of us sat down at the massive table that could easily hold 20 people. Saria sat across from me, and Link sat right beside me. I pulled my lunch box out from my back pack and started eating my turkey sandwich.

"Hello again, Zelda!" Samus and Sheik called out at the same time. I waved to them as they sat down at the table with us, followed by nine other people. "So, Zelda. These are some of our friends. There's a few more who will be here soon." Samus told me. I nodded. I took notice of all of them. Samus pointed to everyone as she told me their names.

"Impa, Mido, Tetra, Fi, Romani, Malon, Cremia and Pit usually sits with us, but I'm not too sure where he is right now…" Samus said. "Also, there are people to avoid at all costs." Samus grabbed my shoulder and turned us to we could see the table on the opposite side of the lunch room. "That is Ganon and his cronies Ghirahim, Vaati, Zant, Navi, Tatl, Tael, and Cia. They usually start a bunch of shit with people for no reason. You could look at them wrong, or not look at them and they would be pissed."

"What a bunch of dick heads." I said to Samus. She nodded in agreement. We turned back to the group to join the conversation.

"So we should all go to the café after school today." Malon suggested. Everyone was in agreement, which made Malon, Romani, and Cremia happy. "Great! I'll let mom kn—" Malon was interrupted by a load crash, which was followed by some yelling. Everyone's eyes focused on what had caused chaos in the once peaceful room.

Ganon was yelling at someone, but who knew why. I watched someone who looked really familiar stand up off the ground.

"You wanna fucking fight little man? I will kill you." Ganon raised his fist to hit him. The other guy stood his ground, not backing down from his fight. "So be it, it's your funeral." Ganon raised his fist higher and prepared it for strike. Everyone in the cafeteria was filled with silence, and fear for that boy.

"ICARUS! YOKOSHIMA! TO MY OFFICE, NOW." Shouted the principal of HA at the two boys who were about to kill one another. I gulped at the situation. The two guys marched out of the cafeteria and headed towards to office building.

"So… that's Ganon?" I asked the group. They all collectively nodded at once. "Good to know." I said while making a mental note of avoiding him for the rest of my life. "Who was he fighting?"

"Pit." Sheik said.

"Pit? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Wait, Zelda you don't know who that is?" He asked me.

"No? I mean, Pit is a common name right, so it couldn't be…" I trailed off on my thought.

"No, Zelda, it is. That was your ex-boyfriend, Pit. I'm kind of surprised you didn't recognize him." Sheik sounded baffled. I crossed my arms.

"Hmm. He seems…different." _'What has gotten into you, Pit? You were once so nice…'_

"Well, after you guys broke up, he changed slightly. He is probably going to lose it when he finds out you go here." Sheik told me. My eyes got wide. _'Not good. We broke up because he became too obsessive over me, and he was moving.' _

"Oh boy." Was all I could say.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories!<em>

_Till next time…_

_Queen Hylia_

_ALSO** lyrics by twilightstorm1994_

_I forget to add this in when I first uploaded the chapter! _

_I got them from a video adrisuarus (she is on youtube) sang using the lyrics. _


	3. Dinner Time

**Zelda's POV**

* * *

><p>The rest of my school day went by in a blur. I had fourth with Sheik and Malon, which was our drama class with Professor Din; she was outgoing, and an insanely dramatic teacher, which is perfect for the role. She basically told us the goal for class was to prepare everyone for our spring show, which is at the Hyrulian Fair. Malon told me she was going to make me audition for the role of the Goddess of Hyrule, but I just ignored her because there was no way I would. Sheik basically told me to watch my back for Ruto, because she was vicious when it came to competition and wouldn't let anything get in her way.<p>

My fifth period was art class with Madam Farore, and she was one hell of a painter. The entire room was covered in murals, and color. On the ceiling of her room, there was a mural painting the Goddess' tale. It was absolutely breathtaking, so many little details were within the mural. The teacher herself was quiet the short stack. But, nonetheless, her personality didn't fall short. She was warm, and bright, like her art. She talked about how art was the key into someone's inner most thoughts and how it can tell you anything you wish to know about someone.

By sixth period I was ready to go to my dorm and take a nap, and sadly it was my most boring class, Honors Physics. Link was in that class with me, along with Malon and Romani so it wasn't going to be a total bore. However, our teacher was old and frumpy, like a tree stump. He gave us a list of rules, and basically anything involving fun wasn't allowed. I could tell I was going to hate this class more than any other.

Seventh period by far is my favorite. Sheik, Link, Malon, Samus, Romani, Fi, Marth, Roy and Impa were in the class with me. All the guys kept giving our AP Hyrulean Lit teacher a hard time, and he wasn't too amused with it. Mr. Rauru, who was our teacher, eventually got so fed up with them he gave them all a week of detention. Which, only made them act up even more. By the end of class he had completely given up teaching and just sat in his seat while everyone goofed around.

"Did you see old Rauru's face when Link brought up he looked old enough to be one of the old sages in the hero stories?! My goddess! It was priceless!" Sheik continued to laugh on. Malon smacked the back of Sheik's head.

"Get it together you goofs! You guys are lucky he just gave you detentions!" Malon said very seriously. "Right, Zelda?"

_'__Wow, she's not much fun…' _I thought. I just shrugged at her.

Samus couldn't help but to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"So what, Malon. It was funny! I saw you laughing then entire time! So don't act like you weren't enjoying it!" my brother sassed back at her.

Malon just rolled her eyes at Sheik.

"You can be so annoying sometimes!" she told him. He just laughed.

_'__Well, that's Sheik for you.'_ I thought.

"So, shall we go get some food at my family's café?" Romani asked the group.

"I'm in!" everyone shouted in agreement.

"Everyone loves that café!" Samus added in.

"Well, I wouldn't say everyone," Sheik snickered towards them.

"Shut up, Sheik! No one cares if you don't like it." Malon said sharply as she pushed past him. Romani followed her step and pushed her way past him. Sheik just stood there all confused about how that pissed Malon and Romani off.

"Goddess, damn it! I don't understand the two of them half the time!" Sheik exclaimed. Samus rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Well, maybe if you didn't say stupid stuff all the time it would be okay." I told him. He groaned at me. I shook my head at him. He could be such an ass sometimes.

"Well, alright. Come one, Z. Let's leave your brother here to be an ass. Let's go find your room, and then we can get something to eat. Sound good?" Samus asked me. Before I even had a chance to answer she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from everyone. "So what's your room number?"

"It's room 12C I think…" I said while glancing down at the paper that had my locker number and combo, and class schedule on it. "Yea, room 12C."

"Awesome! Your room is right down the hall from our room" Samus motioned back to Fi who was walking with us. I nodded. "You also share a room with Midna Twili, which is unfortunate."

"Why is it unfortunate?" I asked her.

"Well, Minda is dating Zant Drax, who is Ghirahim's older brother, and one of Ganon's stupid worshippers. Which is troublesome since she is so closely connected with them.." Samus stated. I nodded.

"Right, well, I'll be sure to stay on her good side."

Fi's face turned a bit pink at the mention of Ghirahim.

"It's also problematic because sweet little Fi has a thing for Ghirahim. She is so sweet and kind, and he's like the total opposite." Samus added in.

"S-Samus! You promised not to tell anyone!" Fi cried.

"I'm sorry Fi. I felt like she should know because she's going to be rooming with the heart of evil." Samus justified herself.

"I won't tell anyone, Fi." I smiled at her. She nodded and looked down at her feet, obviously embarrassed.

"Fi is also one of Link's best friends. The two of them have known each other since preschool." I smiled at that.

"That's cute. I left my best friend's Peach and Rosaline behind when I moved here…" I said. The thought of it made me feel rather sad, actually. I had known them since I was 6, and 11 years later I decided I needed a new place and just left them all together. "Oh, Samus, can you tell me about the other people I met today?"

"Well, that depends. Who did you meet again?" She asked

"Uhm…Marth, Impa, Mido, Tetra, Kafei, Fi, Romani, Malon, Cremia, and Mikau."

"Well, that's a lot of people, but I can try. Let's start with Marth. Marth, is my soon to be boyfriend. So, he's a no-no, obviously." I nodded remembering that, not that I was even going to find a boyfriend while going here. "You know both Roy and Pit, seeing how you dated both of them." I nodded and shuddered at the thought of those relationships. Roy and I dated in 8th grade, so it was likely he didn't even remember me. As for Pit, well we dated freshman year and he wasn't exactly happy when we broke up. He was for the most part, heartbroken even though we dated for like 2 months.

"From what Malon's told me, Roy has a thing for Romani, and Pit is pretty tight with Ike, who is another guy in our grade. Ike doesn't really talk much, he's the strong silent type. He talks to Pit a lot thought, considering the fact that they are roommates."

"Romani, Malon, and Cremia are sisters. Romani and Malon are twins, and Cremia is their older sister who is a senior. Their family runs Romani Ranch, which is named by their ancestor, who Romani is also named after. They also run the café here on campus. Cremia mostly sticks to her studies. Malon, believe it or not, has a huge crush on your brother, and as I already said Roy likes Roamni. Not sure if the feeling is mutual though."

"Impa is a lot like Ike. Both prefer to be on their own and she's not trouble, unless you piss her off, but she gets along well with everyone in the group. The only people I've ever seen her super close with is the Kella sisters, Nabooru and Aveil. Nabooru is a senior. She's dating Ganon, but it's supposedly a secret. Since Ganon causes trouble for everyone, and most people wouldn't talk to Nabooru is they knew she was with him. Aveil is a year younger than us. Nabooru and Impa are pretty protective of her, so don't mess with her either."

"Some others we hang out with are Saria, Mido, Kafei, Mikau, and Tetra. They are all sophomores, so, you probably won't see them unless you have electives or lunch with them. Which, they are all in our lunch. Saria is such a sweet girl, I don't think she has ever done a mean thing to someone. She and Mido have a skinny love, meaning, they aren't dating, but everyone else can see that they do care for each other a lot. Tetra, on the other hand, is something else. She's stubborn, too stubborn for her own good. She's sarcastic, but it's rather hilarious to be Sheik and her get into brawls over things like video games, or anime. Kafei and Mikau play bass and drums in Link's band. They are pretty good at what they do. They actually might be in your music class. Ask Link, he'll know." I nodded at all the information she had just given me.

"Now what about Ganon, Ghirahim, Vaati, Zant, Navi, Tatl, Tael, and Cia?" I asked her.

"Well… They aren't nice people. Ganon, Ghirahim, Vaati, and Zant spent their days terrorizing most of the school. Pulling harsh pranks of innocent students, picking fights with people, and basically being rude asses. Link and Ganon are literally mortal enemies."

"Navi, Tatl, and Tael are all siblings. Navi, is the eldest, and she's also a snoop. If she doesn't like you she will go to any extent just to get dirt on you to ruin your reputation. Tatl and Tael just kind of follow her around and do her dirty work. They are basically her baby sibling bitches." I laughed at her last sentence.

"And Cia…is something wicked. Well, apparently she has a massive crush on Link, and is willing to destroy anything that gets in her way of him. She's kind of fucking crazy to be honest. She's mentioned before she has a sister, but no one knows anything about her, which is weird." Samus finished.

"Maybe she killed her…?" I asked her.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her to be honest." Fi said. The three of us started laughing at what she said.

"That was a good one, Fi!" I encouraged her.

By the time they had finished talking, we reached my dorm room. I slid my key in the lock, and let us into the dorm room. "So how do these work…?" I asked Samus, who instantly started laughing.

"Well, since not a lot of people go here because it's for smart, and rich students, they managed to make the dorms rather large, and comfortable for living. There's two rooms, and two bathrooms, a kitchen and a front room. It's kind of like an apartment." I nodded.

"Right." I walked over by the couch to my pink luggage, which had a note taped onto it.

_'Zelda, I got your luggage from the office this morning during your classes. You can take the room upstairs. I'll see you this evening when I return from my classes. You can take the dorm room that is up the stairs. _

_-Midna'_

"Well, that was nice of her." I said.

"Or fishy…" Samus said, acting suspicious.

The three of us carried my luggage into the vacant room. The room was painted a baby pink, and had baby pink and black zebra striped bed spread. There was a black leather couch, chair, and foot stand. There was a black wood coffee table, TV stand, night stands and dresser.

"Wow, Z, got enough pink?" Samus joked to me.

"Not even. I guess mom got a hold of my room. Good thing we use the same dorms throughout school."

"Too bad you're only here for your junior and senior years." Fi stated.

I shrugged. What can you do?

"You guys can go, I can get this all unpacked." I told them.

"Oh no, girl. We are going to help you so we can go get something to eat!" Samus insisted.

We began unpacking everything and putting it in the dresser and closet. With the three of us we had it done within an hour, which was a lot quicker than me doing it all by myself.

"Thank you guys! Let's get the stuff in the bathroom now." We took out my towels, shampoo, soap, and other hygienic stuff and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom was a lot larger than I expected. There was a classic black shower/ bathtub that had a pretty pink shower curtain covering it. The sink counter was large enough to hold all my skin care, makeup, and extra stuff. There was even a little cabinet for me to keep my towels in.

_'Looks big enough for two people' _I thought.

We placed everything where I wanted it to go, and headed back downstairs.

"Alright let's go!" Samus cheered.

"Okay!" Fi and I said in unison.

While we were walking my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket, only to see it was my brother Sheik calling to annoy me.

"What do you want, Sheik?"

"Hey! That's no way to greet your brother! Anyway, I was just wondering if you got settled in."

"Yea, why?"

"Well mom called me and said she wants to take us out to dinner in an hour, alright? I'll meet you at your dorm, and then we can go meet her down in the parking lot."

"Oh okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you shortly."

I hung up the phone. "Well, change in plans guys. My mom is taking my brother and me out to dinner tonight. So I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Awh, bummer girl. Alright, see you later." The two of them headed out, and I went back upstairs to change my clothes. I stripped out of my jeans and tee shirt and changed into a pretty pink dress with a white cardigan and some cute brown boots.

_'__This will do it.'_ I thought as I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror. I went into my room and got on my laptop to send a message to my dad.

_"__Hey, dad. Just wanted to let you know I'm alright and so far I enjoy school here. I hope things are well with you and Majora. If you want I can come and visit you over fall break for a week. Maybe Sheik can come too? I don't know. Just message me back when you get this, alright? _

_Love you, _

_Zelda"_

I hit the send button, and then left my email and went to

There was a loud knock on my door about 10 minutes later.

"Come in, the door's unlocked!" I called from upstairs.

Two boys pushed their way into her dorm.

"Wow, Z, fancy place. Are you upstairs?" Sheik called out to her.

"Yea, come on up!" I called back.

Link and Sheik both made their way up the black spiral staircase, and were both taken into shock by the amount of pink there was within my room

"My goddess, Zelda. Got enough pink?" Link jokingly teased me.

"Not even close." I said sarcastically. He just gave out an awkward laugh. My goddess, he was an awkward loaf. "Wait what are you doing here? I thought we were going with mom, Sheik?" Sheik looked at me and awkwardly smiled.

"Well, yea, we are, but Link is coming with us. We are actually meeting mom at the restaurant."

"Okay, whatever." I said as I grabbed my purse off my closet door handle and headed for my door.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

When we got to dinner mom called Sheik and cancelled plans on us, like always. She was usually too busy with work to see us much. The three of us continued with the plans for the night and walked into the restaurant.

"You can sit anywhere." The hostess told us. We all nodded and headed for a booth in the far left corner. We made idle chat about our teachers and classes until our waiter arrived. When he got there we all ordered our food and drinks. I got water and ramen. Sheik and Link both got a deluxe chicken fried rice meal.

_'__All boys ever do is eat.' _I thought to myself.

"My goddess! Don't you ever stop eating Sheik?" I asked him

"Shut up, I'm hungry." He said with his mouth full of food.

"Z, you only had Ramen, you need some form of meat. Here have some of my chicken fried rice." Link offered his plate to me.

"Well...alright, but only because I do enjoy chicken fried rice!" I agreed.

Link smiled warmly at me and handed me his plate and I scraped off some of his dinner.

"Thank you." He nodded at me.

Sheik pointed towards the front door. "Guys, look." Link turned around and I looked past his head, only to see Ganon, Ghirahim, and Vaati walking into the restaurant we were at. "Of all nights." Sheik said.

"Maybe if we just stay quiet they won..." I started saying, only to realize all three of them were staring directly at us. "Well, too late for that notion." I gulped as the three of them started walking towards us.

"Just keep it cool, Z." Link warned me. "I'll handle this." He turned around in his seat and began to talk with the three of them. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked playing it cool.

"Shut up." Ghirahim slapped at him. "We don't have time to start a fight, however, if we must we will. Ms. Zelda, we need you to come with us."

* * *

><p><em>Dun<em>

_dun dun!_

_I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!_

_I am starting this new thing, and I will only be updating if I can get 10 reviews for each chapter. _

_I want to know your guys' thoughts and opinions on my story and what not. _

_So, please drop a review in the review box for me!_

_And after I get 10 I will post chapter 4._

_Till next time…_

_Queen Hylia_


	4. The Beginning

**Zelda's POV**

* * *

><p>My eyes got wide with shock.<p>

"No. Absolutely not." Sheik protested.

"This isn't your choice, nimrod. I was talking to Zelda."

"Yea, shut up. We are talking with Zelda." Vaati echoed him. I sat there silently staring at the three of them.

_'__What could they possibly want with me…?' _I wondered.

"Hurry up, sweet cheeks. We don't have all night. We can either do it the easy way, or the hard way." Ghirahim said impatiently. They were starting to get restless, and I wasn't sure what to do.

"I, uh… Okay.. But I want to know why." I demanded.

"Not now, we will talk once it is just us." Ghirahim responded. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the booth. "Alright, let's go boys." They booked it out of the dining area, dragging me behind them. I could feel my heart beating insanely fast, and I was terrified about what was going to happen. They pulled me into an alley way and slammed me against a wall.

"Alright, so tell us, how long were you planning to hide, Hylia?" Ghirahim demanded.

"What are you even talking about?" I asked him. He slapped me across the cheek.

"Don't play dumb! We know it's you!" He shouted at me. My cheek was starting to burn from where he struck it. I could feel warm stars fill my eyes. "Oh, is she going to cry?" He mocked at me. I narrowed my eyes. I looked around me, trying to find an escape, but they all stood around me, blocking a way out.

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about, Ghirahim." I responded strongly, trying to not crack from their torture.

"Big boss, it's your turn. She won't respond to me." Ghirahim shrugged and stepped aside, allowing Ganon to fill his place. Ganon got really close and practically pushed me further into the wall. He got right into my ear and whispered something that made my skin shiver.

"You can either tell us the truth, or we will kill you."

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about. I really don't.." I stuttered. He growled at me.

"Alright, well, Vaati, you know what to do, extract the thing we are after." Ganon snapped his fingers at the short boy with flowing purple hair. Vaati stepped in front of me, and his eyes were flowing red. He raised a hand at me, which was covered in a black cloud with veins of purple.

"Don't worry, princess. It will only cause you excruciating pain." He chuckled. My forehead was sweating from fear, and I could feel my heart slamming in my ears. He moved his arm back and for a moment and I closed my eyes, accepting the fate they were giving me.

"Zelda?!" I heard my brother call out for me. My eyes shot to the right entrance of the alleyway, which is where I heard the voice come from. Vaati grabbed my face and turned me back to face him. He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't shout out for help.

"Oh for the love of god!" Ghirahim cried. "Ganon, let's take care of these little nosy bitches." Ganon nodded, and the two of them each ran to the right end of the alley. I started shaking my hard, trying to break free from Vaati, but it wasn't working. I started pushing against him with my arms, but he wasn't budging, so I sent my foot flying into his stomach, which surly got him to let go of me.

I gasped for air at the release, and booked it down towards the left end of the alley, the opposite way that Ganon and Ghirahim went. When I rounded the corner I slammed smack into a firm surface and fell right onto my ass.

"Oof." I heard it make. I looked up, only to see my brother's best friend, Link. He was clutching his stomach, which I had just ran into. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, the glow of the streets lights made him look almost like a hero.

_'__A hero…?'_ I thought. Why did this feel familiar. Someone coming to save me? A flash of white clouded my vision, and for a second all I saw was a castle. _'What is that..?'_ I questioned.

"Zelda!" I heard Link say when he realized it was me. I shot up and grabbed his wrist and started running back the way he was coming from. "Where are we going? Where's Sheik?" He asked me. I shook my head, not sure of anything, all I knew was we needed to get somewhere else. I kept pulling him until we reached a busy street. I stopped us right in front of a little boutique.

"Call Sheik on your phone." I demanded at him through gasp of air. My throat was burning from holding in tears, and running.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on." He pushed.

"Link, please, I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that Sheik is still back there, and we need to see if he is okay. And I can't call them because of what happened back there." I finished. Link began to open his mouth to protest, but I cut him off before he could even get the words out. "I will explain what happened in the alley after you call him, okay?" He nodded and pulled out his phone. He put it on speaker, and it rang about three times before anyone picked up.

"Hey, Sheik, where are you?" Link asked.

"Hey, okay, so I am okay. Are you okay? I saw Ganon and Ghirahim run out of the alley to find me, and I hid in the shadows and ran off once they were out of sight. As of right now I am in the front of school." He responded. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sheik, it's Zelda. We will meet you at the school, okay? Just go on back to your dorm and we will meet you there." I told him.

"Okay, sounds good sis. See you soon." He said to us, and then the line went dead. I let out a sigh and leaned against the wall of the store.

"You okay, Zelda?" Link asked me. I slightly nodded, while trying to hide my face. I could feel warm tears fall from my eyes. Today was just not my day. Thank goddess it is Friday and I can sleep in tomorrow morning. I felt him sit down next to me. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me closer so I could lay on his shoulder. "It's alright. Things happen, and you have people who care about you. Everything will be alright. Sheik and I will keep you safe." He saying that made me think back to early, and the flash I had of the castle. Why did it all feel so familiar?

My vision went white again and I saw a figure completely shaded out. The figure was dressed like a princess, and had long flowing hair.

_'__Save us..'_ her voice echoed in my head.

_'__Save… us…?' _I thought to myself. _'Who is…us?'_ I wondered. I shook my head, cleaning my mind of it.

"We should get going. We can't keep Sheik waiting." I said while standing up.

"You're right." Link responded and followed my lead. I started to take a couple of steps down the side walk, but I was stopped by someone holding my back. I turned my head over my shoulder to see what it was, but it was just Link holding onto my wrist.

"Link?"

"You really scared us, Z." He said. I noticed his voice seemed to be filled with sadness. I turned around to face him and patted his arm. I don't know why, but for some reason it felt right. "Sheik was freaking out when you went out the door. We weren't sure what was going to happen to you." I felt my chest get tight. What were these feelings? Why did all of this worry from him feel so normal and usual?

"Why were you worried?" I asked him. He looked up at me, and then back down at his feet.

"I mean, you are my best friend's sister, and you're pretty cool yourself. Why wouldn't I be worried?" He responded to me. His response made my chest get even tighter. I thought of the image of the girl I saw earlier.

_'__What is going on with me right now?'_ I stood there for a minute or two just lost in thought about everything that had happened today. _'What did Ganon and his friends want? Why do they think I'm Hylia? What are these images in my mind?' _

"Hey, we should get to Sheik. He's probably waiting on us." Link broke our silence. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded. He took my hand and we walked back to the campus together.

_'__Why does this feel so right?'_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all the love and support everyone!<em>

_ WolfTails- For the most part it is going to be pretty similar. There might be a few changes regarding the story, but it is still going to follow along the same lines. The whole thing with Link's club is going bye bye tho because it was just filler and I'm not feeling it._

_ RCP – Thank you for the advice! I wrote the chapter and forgot to look over it before updating! I appreciate the input, and will be using it for future reference! _

_Also for those of you who are reading my other LoZ story "The Wolf and The Lamb" chapter 8 will be out this week! Either tonight or tomorrow!_

_Till next time…_

_Queen Hylia_


	5. Taken to Twilight

**Link's POV**

"So what you're basically telling me is that those freaks think Zelda is the goddess or some shit like that?" my best friend asked us.

"Yea, pretty much." I replied to him. He started laughing his ass off, which was what I expected. "That's how I figured you were going to react."

"Oh goddess, that is a good one. What drugs were they on this time? LSD? Meth? Oh man, that was a good one!" Sheik laughed out while he clutched his stomach. "All jokes aside though, I am glad you are safe, sis. Thanks for bringing her back, Link." Sheik patted my back, and I nodded at him. Truth be told, it wasn't a problem at all, in fact, it felt like it was what I was supposed to do.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Night Z. Night Link." Sheik called to us while he walked back to his room that was on the other side of our door.

"Night!" The two of us called back to him.

_'So…now what?'_ was all I could think of. _'Do I talk about tonight, or her past…or what?'_ I couldn't stop the questions from racing in my mind. I glanced over at her and she was all curled up in the corner of the couch on her phone. Long strands of blonde hair hung in her face while she fiddled with her small device.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked without even looking up. I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. "Oh don't tell me you've already fallen in love with me." She joked with me.

"No, it's nothing like that!" I reassured her. There was no way in hell I was in love with her, but it is weird. I have felt different after she arrived. I somehow felt warmer…

"Is that so? What a shame. Usually they came crawling to me after a couple days, professing their undying love and other nonsense." She laughed slightly. I squinted my eyes. I wasn't sure if she was being serious or joking. "Only time will tell which one of us is telling the truth." She said. I just stared at her. How in the name of the goddess' was this girl Sheik's sister? They were nothing alike!

"Tch." She turned to face me.

"Why 'tch'?" She asked me.

"You make no sense. You're a puzzle. An enigma." I told her. She gave me a soft smile.

"Hmmmmm, is that so?" I gritted my teeth at her response. "I guess we will see about that, won't we?" Her petal pink lips formed into a slight smirk. "Well, I'm going to go back to my room now. Night." She called as she headed for the door.

"That's one strange girl…" I whispered to myself. I walked into my room, changed my clothes and crawled into bed. "Maybe things will be different tomorrow…" I said to myself before falling into the darkness.

**Link's Dream**

When I opened my eyes I was lying in a small pool of spring water.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around the surrounding area. The spring was located in the middle of a forest. "Where is this?" I looked in front of me and saw a man coming closer to me. The spring water started to glow brightly as he was approaching. The young man dismounted his horse and walked over to the glowing pond I was in.

"Who are you?" I asked. He didn't respond, let alone look at me. He reached his hands over the pond, and a small ball of light appeared in front of him.

_"Well done, Link. You are becoming a fine hero." _I looked at the guy in front of me. We had the same blue eyes, and facial features. "_It is up to you to save the princess, and the land of Hyrule from the evil king Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos." _The spirit told him. He nodded, accepting his fate. _"Your next mission is to head to Kakariko and save the light spirit Eldin. Understood? Now hurry, we must not waste any time. The Princess needs your help." _

Is that me? I watched as he rode off on his horse out of my line of sight. I could feel my body being warmed by the pond. Gold light sparkled around me. The sight took my breath away.

_"You should probably go with him…"_ A voice called out. I looked around me to see if there was someone around. _"It is I, the Light Spirit Faron of the providence of Faron Woods. Yes, I know you are there. I can sense the light within your spirit young lad. You could learn a thing or two from him, and I can tell you are going to need it. Now let me take you to him."_

Before I could even say anything, a vortex was sucking me out of the pond. I was swirling around in a vacuum. The wind was causing me to carelessly tumble around in the air. Before I knew what was happening I was riding horseback with the silent hero.

"What in the name of the goddess is going on?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The hero in front of me didn't even react to me. "What the actual fuck?" I looked around us. I gasped at the beautiful large land that surrounded us. Towering trees surrounded the field. The grass was a spring green yellow color, and the bright blue sky roared on for miles. I felt myself in awe. This land was filled with so much beauty I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

Maybe I should figure out what is going on right now. I tapped on the hero's shoulder, but he didn't even acknowledge my touch. "This is so bizarre." I sighed and held on for the rest of the ride. The three of us continued to gallop across the vast field for what seemed like hours. Finally after some time we reached an iron gate which was sealed tight with a lock. A shadow figure flew from the hero.

In front of us floated an imp like creature. "Alright hero, let's go save the town." She called after him as she floated over the fence. Her sighed and hopped off of his horse and climbed over the fence following her lead. I slid off his horses back and proceeded after them. Not too far down the path the hero was bent over on all fours. I ran to him to see if he was okay, but right before my eyes he transformed into a wolf. I gasped in horror.

"What is going on with you?" I asked. The imp from before glanced my way, as if she had heard me. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from making any more sounds. For some reason, my gut was telling me I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Alright, wolfie. Let's go." She said as she saddled his back. He started running down the path, and I chased after them. Not too much further we entered a town, which appeared to be empty.

I stopped and glanced around the area. I could tell something was very wrong. The air felt thick, and had a black thickness to it. I glanced up at the sky. A ring of red filled the dark grey sky. "I wonder what that is from." I said while walking down the road. I glanced at the buildings that filled the small town. Most of them were shops that appeared to be in ruin. "What happened to this village?" I asked myself. I started walking up a hill to a higher level where a single building lay.

The condition it was in wasn't as bad as the others. I opened the door and walked into it and looked around. The inside was filled with mostly barrels and a torch. One of the walls had an opening which connected to another room. I went through the opening and inside was a table with some pictures laying on it. I sat down and began rummaging through them.

"So people did live here at one point…" I felt my brows furrow at the picture. There was a family of three. An elder man, and two children on both of his sides. All three of them were smiling. "I'm so confused. What happened to everyone?" I sighed and dropped the pictures back onto the table. From the other room I heard something fall, which scared the shit out of me.

"Who's there?" I said while standing behind the wall. "Oh wait. No one can hear me, that's right." I sighed and slumped down to the floor. I sat there for only a few seconds before I smelt an awful smell. I poked my head around the corner only to see the barrels had been lighten on fire.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but all my attempts failed. I turned around, only to see that the flames had engulfed most of the house. I panicked and turned back to the door and started pounding it. "Someone, anyone help me!" I hit it harder and harder. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the flames were approaching me quickly. The air was getting harder to breathe and my chest tightened. My throat was burning with every breath I took. I fell to my knees and grasped my throat. "He...lp me..." I said before falling to my side. I could feel the heat getting closer to me with every second. The lack of oxygen was having me go in and out of consciousness. I tried to breathe, but with no luck I couldn't and I felt myself slowly fade into a blackness.

**Reality**

I rolled out my bed, and my face fell smack into the ground first. "Ow fuck!" I rolled onto my side. "What in the hell was the dream about?!" I punched the floor in anger. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock, which read 2:58 a.m. I sighed a sigh of relief. "I still have time to sleep before school. I guess I'll go back to bed." I got off the floor and crawled back into my bed and fell asleep in a warm cocoon of blankets.

_And scene!_

_Well the dreams are always so much fun to write! If you like the chapters that involve the flashbacks to the other games, please let me know! Tell me which games you would like to see flashbacks of. Obviously this one is of Twilight Princess. So please don't recommend it (unless you want one for TP from Zelda's POV). The options for games are Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Wind Waker, A Link Between Worlds/ The Past, and Majora's Mask. I am debating on Hyrule Warriors seeing how I have Cia in the story, but it's mostly just a war game so…eh we shall see. I might just use it as background information. Also, tell me which character you would like to have a flash back and for what game too!_

_Don't forget, 10 or more reviews for an IMMEDIATE update, if not, you'll have to wait till Thursday for your weekly update. This time we had no problem getting the 10, which is awesome! Keep up the good work you guys! Also, leave me a review and let me know what you would like to see in the next OR later chapters. I have the whole plot figured out, but just give me some of your thoughts for maybe some cute/funny chapters, or ideas for the plot. _

_Till next time…_

_Queen Hylia_


	6. Is it him?

**Link's POV**

* * *

><p>I was suddenly woken up to Sheik shaking my shoulders first thing in the morning.<p>

"Link, get up. You're going to be late for class again!" He said while shaking me around and causing my head to bob back and forth. I shoved his hands off of me and fell back onto my bed. "C'mon dude, you can't afford to have too many tardies this year. Especially since you were always late last year." He said to me while walking towards my door.

"I had the craziest dream last night, Sheik." He turned back around to look at me. "I was in this land, and it all felt so magical. There was this guy, who looked kind of similar to me, and I think his name was Link too. This magic spirit told him he needed to save the princess and the land from evil and he turned into a wolf and he had a shadow imp with him and then I went into a house and it caught on fire with me in it." I sat up and looked him dead in the eyes. "What do you think it means?"

"The fuck if I know, Link. All I know is that we can't be late, so let's go!" He clapped his hands at me before leaving my room. I groaned and rolled out of my bed and stumbled over to my dresser to find an outfit for the day.

"Red? Green? Blue... I think Green will be the color of the day." I said to myself while grabbing my green v neck shirt out of my drawer. I slipped the shirt on over my head and pulled on some jeans over my boxers. I took a quick glance in the mirror before heading into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, green is the right choice." I nodded at my reflection and headed out of my room into the kitchen to grab some breakfast before heading out.

"You have like 20 minutes before we have to leave, so you might want to start multitasking." Sheik called out to me while he sat on the couch watching tv. I rolled my eyes at him. Well, that's one thing him and Zelda have in common, they are both naggers. While walking over to the cabinet I asked Sheik what he was doing after school today. "Well, nothing as far as I know, why?"

"I was just curious, that's all." I told him while pouring me a bowl of cereal. I opened the fridge and dumped some milk over my Hylean Crunch before sitting down on the couch next to my best friend. "How much time do I have?"

"17 minutes. Better hurry because I'm not making Zelda wait on us."

"We're walking to class with her?" I asked him. After the awkward conversation from last night I just kind of wanted to avoid her if possible.

"Yea, is that a problem?"

I could feel my face warming up. "No, not at all." I decided that changing the subject was probably the best thing to do for now. "Did we have any homework?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"'Did we have any homework?'" he mocked me. "You never do your homework anyway. What's gotten into you today? You're acting strange." He replied to me. I picked up a spoonful of cereal, but when I reached my mouth I realized I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Nothing, Sheik. I'm done eating. Let me go brush my teeth then we can head out, alright?"

"Sure thing, Link." He said to me without even looking my way. Well, so far today has been hella weird. I walked over to the sink and dumped my bowl into it. It would get cleaned up later. I headed back into my room and grabbed my back pack and then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw my eyes were all bloodshot and my hair was slightly out of place. I took my comb off the counter and brushed through my dirty blond locks and tried to get them to slightly settle down. When all the hairs appeared to be in place I set my comb down and began to brush my teeth.

"Link, hurry up, we've got to go now." Sheik called from outside the bathroom. I nodded and spat out my toothpaste. I ran some water through my mouth and dried it off on a towel then headed out to the main room. "Ready?" I nodded at him then the two of us left our room and left to go meet up with his twin sister.

We walked in silence down the hallway of our dorm room, which was odd for us. Normally the two of us were cracking jokes. "Are you tired today or something?" I asked Sheik. He looked at me, and I noticed something was off about him.

He nodded and said "Yea, just a bit. Can you tell?" He asked me. I nodded back at him. That was weird, didn't he go to bed earlier than me last night? I looked at him, and noticed his skin was slightly paler than it normally is. I'll ask him about it later. We walked out of our building only to find Zelda waiting for us by the door.

"Good morning!" She said to us. Well, she seems to be in a good mood.

"Morning, Z." I said to her. She gave me a bright smile. "Are you in a good mood today?" I asked her.

"Of course I am!" She practically laughed at my question. Something bizarre is going on right now and I'm not too sure what it is. The three of us walked side by side down a concrete pathway. "So, how are you this morning Sheik?" She asked her brother.

"Mmm, I'm alright." He said. She looked at him, then over to me. She gave me a puzzled look and I shrugged. So I wasn't just imagining it something really is up with Sheik. I felt a slight tug on the back of my shirt. I glanced over my shoulder only to see Zelda holding onto it. The two of us were stopped behind Sheik while he kept walking on without us.

"What's wrong with him?" Zelda asked me.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I shrugged to her. "I've never seen him like this before." I glanced up at the clock tower in the middle of the campus. "C'mon we're going to be late if we just stand here." I said to her while grabbing her arm and dragging her along with me to class. We caught up to Sheik, and he didn't even notice we were gone. Zelda looked my way and I gave her another shrug.

We entered the building that our first classes were in. Sheik kept walking down the hall to his without even saying bye to Zelda or I. The two of us headed up the stairs to was AP Hyrulean History.

"So we have to figure out what is wrong with him." Zelda stated.

"I agree. This isn't Sheik." I added to her comment. She nodded as we walked into our class. I took my seat by the window and Zelda took her seat, which was diagonally in front of me and on my right side. I glanced out the window and looked at the court yard of the campus. The grass was greener this time of year than any other. Lilac and yellow flowers bloomed in groups along the walk ways. My attention turned back to the front when I heard the sound of something hitting a desk.

I saw my teacher sit down at his desk, and when I realized it was him, I turned my attention back out the window. I saw two people walking out in the yard. I observed them a little more. Silver hair, tall, obnoxious white pants paired with a red and gold hoodie. Ghirahim. The person next to him however, was not Zant, Vaati, or Ganon. It can't possibly be him, could it?

I tapped Samus' back and pointed to them in the courtyard. "Who is that?" She turned her attention to the two of them. I saw her eyes get really wide from surprise.

"Link, I think that's Sheik." She whispered into my ear. I clutched my fists. I knew it, damn it. What in the name of the goddess is her doing talking to freak show? I narrowed my eyes at them and kept my stare focused on them as if I was burning a hole into their clothes. Ghirahim looked up at me and gave me his smirk of insanity. He stood behind Sheik and held onto his shoulders then leaned down and whispered something into his ear.

"Link, pay attention!" I heard a voice call to me from the front. I turned my attention to whomever was calling my name. "Glad to know you're still here." Linebeck said while pointing to his head. My classmates burst into small fits of giggles. I rolled my eyes at them. Damn all of them. "I was worried we would have to call the nurse." He joked with him. I gave him a sarcastic laugh, and then glanced back out the window. Sheik and Ghirahim were gone from the court yard.

Damn it! I clenched my teeth and let out a frustrated breath of air. Zelda looked back at me worried by how I was acting. I shook my head at her to let her know I was fine, even though I actually wasn't.

I blocked out all of my teachers for the first half of the day because I was so focused on Sheik with Ghirahim. At lunch time I pulled Zelda aside to tell her what I saw. That's when we saw Sheik walking by himself and grabbed him. We drug him down the hallways to the nurse's office and I explained to her that I didn't think he was feeling well.

"So is there anything you can do, Nurse?" Zelda asked her. The nurse tapped her chin and nodded.

"Yes. Come pick him up after your last class today. He will be just fine in my care darlings." She said to us and escorted us out of her office.

"Well, you heard her. We will come back here right after our class gets out." I said to Zelda, who nodded in agreement. "Let's go sit down for the next 15 minutes, okay?"

"Yea, that sounds good." She said back to me. The two of us walked back to the cafeteria in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, well hello followers and readers of this story.<strong>_

_**Sorry that I yet again fell off of the face of the earth.**_

_**School has been crazy and I hardly ever have free time due to how much homework I have.**_

_**I think I am going to be able to update on either Tuesdays or Thursdays.**_

_**Thank you for being patient.**_

_**ALSO**_

_**For those of you reading my other story "The Wolf and The Lamb" I have not forgotten about it! I will be updating it sometime this week.**_

_**Don't forget to leave me a review telling me if you liked this chapter and what not! If I get 10 by next Tuesday I'll leave you a nice long chapter.**_

_**Till next time…**_

_**Queen Hylia**_


End file.
